


Halo

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got to Rhode Island and was haunting some schmuck, when I realized: ironically killing people isn't as much fun as it used to be. I blame you for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon on tumblr, who wanted Sabriel, halo touching.

Sam was unaccustomed to having a room to himself. Even before rejoining his brother in hunting, he had been living with Jess for almost a year. Then he was with Dean, all the time. In the four months Dean had been in Hell, he'd mostly been with Ruby. In Hell, he'd been locked up with Michael and Lucifer and Adam. In almost a decade, he hadn't lived on his own.

Though, technically he wasn't alone. Dean and Cas were only three rooms away, and they still travelled together and still hunted together. But it was nice, having some peace and quiet. He didn't have to deal with Dean's weird porn, or Dean's weird sleep habits, or Dean leaving his dirty socks in the sink, or Dean waking up in the middle of the night screaming (his own nightmares were enough to deal with, thank you very much). In fact, so long as he didn't think about the reasons Dean and Castiel had started getting a separate room, the whole arrangement was quite nice.

Despite the fact that Sam still hadn't gotten entirely used to having his own room, he immediately knew that something was off when he stepped out of the shower. He quietly reached for his gun and snuck into the main room. The invader screamed.

"YEOUCH!"

"Gabriel?" Sam questioned, lowering the gun and readjusting the towel around his waist.

"Hiya, Sammy," Gabriel grinned, massaging his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I thought for sure you'd be halfway around the world by now."

"Yeah," Gabriel said slowly. "You know, that was the plan. I got to Rhode Island and was haunting some schmuck, when I realized: ironically killing people isn't as much fun as it used to be. I blame you for this."

He made his way to the bed, while Sam got dressed.

"Ow!" he cried out, as though he'd stubbed his toe or run into a wall. Sam looked around.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Gabriel said, shaking his head. "Just my vessel. I think I missed something when I rebuilt it. My wings, amongst other angel bits, are still kinda sticking out. I keep running into things."

Sam let out a snort.

"Hey now, no laughing," Gabriel scolded. "I don't make fun of you when you run into low hanging chandeliers and door frames."

"Um. Yeah you do," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I do," Gabriel nodded fondly. "It's still not nice."

"Maybe," Sam suggested. "If you got a taller vessel you wouldn't have this problem. How long have you been riding this poor guy around, anyway?"

"No poor guy," Gabriel said, shaking his head, as he carefully reclined into the bed. "This is 100 percent Archangel creation."

"What?"

"I didn't want to take a true vessel. I didn't see the glory in stealing a man's life."

Sam raised his eyebrow at him. Gabriel had made a living on taking lives for several centuries.

"Oh, you know what I mean. For an angel to take a vessel, it's really no big deal, so long as the guy agrees to it. And we don't usually spend a lot of time on earth, so the body gets returned to them. But, as you know, Archangels are a hell of a lot rougher on the human body. Any vessel I took would be an empty shell when I was done with him. And, I had no intentions of returning to heaven. So I built a vessel."

"You can do that?" Sam asked, amazed.

"Hello,  _Archangel_. Or did you miss that part?"

"If you can just manufacture a human-like body, why don't all the archangels do it?"

"Because it isn't easy and it takes longer to make the body that it'll be used, generally speaking. Most of them see it as a waste. You coming to bed sometime tonight, honey," Gabriel said, changing the subject, and putting on his best housewife voice. Sam rolled his eyes, but climbed into the bed nonetheless.

"So your vessel is kinda broken?" Sam asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll fix it," Gabriel assured him. "In the morning. What about you? Still having nightmares?"

"Of course," Sam said.

"Come here," Gabriel said, pulling them closer together. "I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do."

"You can make them go away?" Sam asked, a little surprised.

"I can help," he said. "So long as you don't object to me spending the night."

Sam smiled and moved closer. Gabriel looked almost relieved.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked a few moments later. "Really?"

"I told you, I was bored."

"No,  _really_."

Gabriel sighed. "Shall I start with the part where an Archangel unexpectedly falls in love with a human? Or the part where the Archangel dies for the human? Or should we just skip ahead to where the human rejects the Archangel and kicks him out of his bed?"

"You… what?"

"You heard me, Sammy, don't expect a repeat," Gabriel said, shaking his head.

Sam gaped at him.

"Sorry," Gabriel said, pulling away from him. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'll get out of your hair." He tried to move further, to climb out of the bed, but Sam's hands were wrapped tightly around his wrists. And then his lips were pressed against Gabriel's.

"Don't run away again, please," Sam whispered, loosening his grip around the angel's wrists. "Just stay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sammy nodded, moving his hands to Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel let out a sudden moan.

"What was that?" Sam asked, half laughing as Gabriel blushed.

"You might want to stay away from my hair, at least until I finish repairing this body. Angel bits, and whatnot."

"And which angel bit, exactly, is sticking out of your head?" Gabriel mumbled sometime incomprehensible. "What was that?"

"My halo," he repeated.

Sammy's grin widened. "You-"

"Halo, yes. It's very sensitive."

Sam grinned even wider as he ran his hands through the angel's hair once more.

Gabriel eyes flowed closed as he let out another loud moan. "Stop that. It's not fair." Sam kissed him, running his fingers through his hair again and again. Gabriel groaned into his mouth, but didn't complain anymore.


End file.
